The Diary of Elaina Solo
by T.H.W
Summary: Read the last chapter before starting this story. That sounds crazy, but trust me!! :-)A story about a character NOT in Episode I. My own character. You wanna read about her? She's there to tell you what went on behind the scenes.
1. Default Chapter

The Diary of Elaina Solo  
  
I copy down this journal in this commlink for records at Amidala's request. I don't know why. Perhaps it is because she does not want anyone to forget our adventures and escapades of long ago. They were so long ago. I do this for her sake. She is on her death bed and it won't be long. I know that my own time is drawing near as well. My hour will be upon me soon enough. Therefore, I comply to her request. In a way, this seals my legacy, which I shall leave in the Naboo records for my husband and my children. Someday perhaps they will find this diary and know the truth of their past. But until that moment, I wait. My family will have such a cross to bear at my departure.   
  
The Republic has been destroyed, the Jedi Knights soon to be exterminated at Anakin's hands. I don't care what he says. He shall always be Anakin to me. Not this Darth Vader. He knows what is to happen this night. He knows what will happen to me. He knows. He dreads and awaits it. The fate of his reign of terror rests on the little ones we took away, myself and my husband. The children are gone from Naboo's courts. The girl to Alderaan, the boy to his father's native Tatooine, to my husband's brother's home. They will be safe there, for now.   
  
The visions come nearly every day now. Frequently, no matter where I am at, they always come, these visions of mine. Feelings and spectacles of things that are going to happen and of things that will happen many years later. I have suffered much from these visions, seeing my own death and my husband's. I cannot tell him his death. It is too painful. Though he begs me to tell him when and how, I cannot. Yoda says not to dwell on the future nor the past. But my visions follow no such rules. Enough of this talk. When opened, this hologram shall speak these words and this diary will be played. There is no catch. It is your decision traveler to open it or not. Choose your adventure. May the Force be with you. E.S.  
  
  
Intro: Naboo is free. Hundreds of battle droids and the bodies of brave men lay in the streets. But Naboo is free. I have seen death, bravery, kindness and evil in its worst form. I have learned of the need to have friends and have learned what it is like to lose a friend.  
  
I have learned of love. Love of a friend, and love of one's world and country. Both of which should be important. I am writing this journal to show all of these things, and to proclaim my past so that others may know me as me, in case for one reason or another, someone tries to seek me out. This is a true story. I have left nothing out. I am Elaina Solo and I am sixteen years old. This is my story.  
  
  



	2. Entry 1

Place: Planet of Tatooine, the town of Mos Espa  
  
Mechanic's shop  
  
I have been sold again. But in a most unusual fashion. This morning, I was cleaning the hyperdrives and making sure of things before the shop opened when Master Banoba finally showed up. He had been sleeping in, again, leaving me to make sure the shop was in good order. It was foolish and disrespectful of me, but I told him that if Dubaks slept as long as he did, the Tusken Raiders would have shot him, eaten him, and his bones would be bleaching in the heat of the twin suns!  
  
He stared really hard at me and due to the fact that he was, rather a chubby man, not only his face, but all of the folds of his skin hanging off of it began to turn red. In my horror at my impudence, I still had to hold in my laughter. Then the master spoke, quite cooly. "It is a good thing that I am getting rid of you today. Otherwise, I would've turned you over to Jabba."  
  
Then he walked over and tied my hands with a long piece of black cord. I was so astonished at what he had said, that I didn't even bother struggling. I was just turning it over and over in my mind at what my master had said, till it came to me. He was taking me to an auction block!   
  
By the time my brain had processed this and it came to my mind to struggle, Master Banoba was already walking out the door, cord and purse in one hand and a fierce looking whip in the other. As we walked down the sandy streets, I began to stumble over the rocks in the road. Because we were traveling so fast, not all of the stumbles were intentional, but most were quite real.  
  
Then I stumbled on quite a large rock and fell down. Master Banoba had put up with most of my stumbles, but now he was really angry. He threw down his purse and the cord and began to prepare himself to strike me as hard as he could with the whip. I was used to being hit and slapped, but non of my masters had ever gone so far as to whip me! I started to crawl away, for as you can imagine, I was terrified. Master Banoba laughed harshly and stepped on the cord.   
  
I was trapped. By this time, many of the passersby began to laugh and cheer! I was so afraid, that I didn't even notice them. Then, I closed my eyes and willed the whip to do my bidding. When I opened my eyes, the whip had flown from Master Banoba's grasp, and he was lying on the ground, dazed. I comprehended quickly what I had done, then slipped out of the cord. I began to run as fast as I could, my slave necklace flying up and hitting me in the face.   
  
Then I heard a grunt behind me. I began to run backwards so as to get a better look at my pursuer. I saw Master Banoba running after me, whip in hand. His chubby face was red and damp with perspiration. I began to twist back around so I could run faster, when I stumbled and fell. I expected sand to fall in to my face as I fell, but instead I fell into, hands. I slipped on the sand and saw very large boots standing in front of me.  
  
I looked up and saw a man. He was tall, broad-shouldered and looked athletic-like in appearence. He had shoulder-length brown-gray hair that framed his kind face. He offered me a hand as I began to apologize over and over again. "Don't be afraid, I offer you protection." He said while looking at Master Banoba, puffing towards me. I took his offer gladly, and dashed behind his back, where I found myself face to face with a queer, orange, retilian like creature. The creature didn't say anything, but just stared with his bright yellow eyes.  
  
Then I looked out from behind my protector's shoulder , to see my master standing in front of him panting hard. "The slave is mine!" He squeaked to the man between breaths. The man nodded, speaking to him in a deep, but gentle voice, "I will buy her from you sir." My master looked at him bug-eyed. I knew exactly how hie felt. I couldn't believe my ears. This man was a stranger to me and my master, just someone in the streets. For all we know he could be a space pirate, though I sincerely doubted it.  
  
"Buy her!" Master Banoba squeeked. "You can have her! She's not worth any kind of money!" With that, my former master gave me a wilting glance and stormed away as my new master bowed respectfully to his retreating form. "Now," The man said as he drew me out from behind his back. "What is your name my friend?" I stared him in the face, as I had done when all my masters asked me this question, only usually 'my friend' was not part of the sentence! "My name is Elaina Solo, master. I am 16 years old, and I thank you from the botom of my heart for rescuing me!" I had add this in quickly, because it was true! Sometimes I had said similar things to previous masters, but I meant not a word of it!   
My new master smiled genuinly. "You are very welcome Elaina. My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and these are my companions. Padme Naberrie." As he said this Qui-Gon motioned to the young girl who looked about my age, standing beside him. She was quite a pretty thing, with long chestnut hair done in braids and twinkling brown eyes that looked with me with admiration. "R2-D2 and Jar Jar Binks." Qui-Gon motioned to the silver and blue astromech droid who beeped in reply, the other I assumed was Jar Jar. The creature Qui-Gon had motioned to was a reptillian creature, with orange skin and bright yellow eyes, the thing I had stood beside during my master's arguement with Qui-Gon.   
  
Jar Jar grinned and said happily, "Hi de Ho! Mesa glad that yousa weren't crunched!" At that he shuddered. "Mesa haten' crunchin'!" Qui-Gon smiled slightly and turned. "We should be going now Elaina." I gladly stepped in pace with my new master and new friends. But I had a feeling deep inside of me, that Qui-Gon was not who he appeared to be. As we walked down the street, I noticed that the Jar Jar creature was ambling around the street, stopping occasionally to see what the vendors were selling. I glanced at Qui-Gon, and he seemed not to mind what Jar Jar did, just as long as he didn't get into trouble.  
  
We didn't have long to wait. I suddenly heard a commotion behind us and I turned around. I groaned at what I saw. Jar Jar was pinned to the ground by an ugly, but all too familiar Dug, named Sebulba, popular in the podraces and cheating at them as well! If Jar Jar hated "crunchin'" so terribly, he was certainly going to get one he would never forget. But all my worries were put to rest when a young boy with sandy hair walked up to the Dug, and spoke a few words to him in Huttese. Sebulba retorted, then retreated.   
  
"Hi!" Anakin Skywalker said amiably as we approached. "Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug, a dangerous Dug named Sebulba." He remarked. "Mesa hatin' crunchin'!" Jar Jar repeated. "Thats the last thing mesa wantin'!" "Still you were getting into trouble." Qui-Gon said, eyeing Jar Jar meaningfully. "Thanks my young friend." Then as Anakin observed Qui-Gon's party, he noticed me and grinned. "Hi Elaina!" He said joyfully. "Hello Ani." I had known Anakin since he was 6. We had played together and shared our dreams of what we would do when we grew up and how we would get away from here. Strangely, we both wanted to be Jedi Knights. My father and brother had both been Jedi and Anakin and I both had abilities to use the Force. Before my brother died, he had taught me small ways in which to use the Force, and I had developed it over the years.  
  
Qui-Gon then began to walk away and Anakin followed us, he and I chattering all the while. We walked until we came to a dear friend of both mine and Ani's, Jira's stall. Anakin payed for palaes, and all of us had one, even Qui-Gon. Remember when I said that I didn't think that Qui-Gon was who he appeared to be? I'm sure now. For when Anakin gave him his palae, he lifted up his cloak to put it in his pocket and we both saw a lightsaber hanging from his belt. Anakin and I looked at each other meaningfully, telling each other secretly who Qui-Gon really was.  
  
"Oh, storms comin' up Ani! You better get home quick." Jira said worriedly, as she patted Anakin's hand. Then she began to pack up her stall as the wind began to blow harsh sand and grit into our faces. "Do you have a place to stay?" Anakin asked, looking concerned. Qui-Gon nodded. "We'll go to our ship." Anakin frowned. "Is it far?" Padme smiled, but even she too looked concerned. "Its on the outskirts." The outskirts. I knew that we wouldn't get far before the sand would sweep up into our faces and blink us before we even got out of Mos Espa! Apparently Anakin was thinking the same thing. "You'll never make it in time! Sandstorms are very, very, dangerous! C'mon, I'll take you to my place!" Anakin then grabbed Padme's hand and began to lead us towards his home. As we struggled through the storm and I glanced at Anakin holding Padme's hand rather protectively against him, I realized that they must have met at some point in time. Really I wasn't surprised. Anakin bonded with everyone who didn't oppose him and he always loved people who would listen to him.   
  
  



	3. Entry 2

place: the home of shmi skywalker  
  
  
The sandstorm was hitting hard as our group stepped inside the home Ani shared with his mother. His mother Shmi was standing in the kitchen fixing a meal when we burst in, all sandy. "These are my friends Mom." Anakin explained as his mother scanned us in bewilderment. Recognition crossed her face as she saw me, but otherwise, she was obviously unsure of who we were and why we were here. Qui-Gon then approached Shmi as if in explanation and began to speak to her quietly, just as Anakin began to speak hurridly to Padme and I. "I'm building a droid. Wanna see? And after the storm, I'll show you my Podracer! Come on!" Anakin persisted as he tugged on Padme's hand insistantly. I glanced at Qui-Gon longingly, remembering the rules of a slave. But Quil-Gon instead gave me permission by nodding his head towards me.   
  
I grinned and ran after Anakin and Padme. We walked into Anakin's room, well some of us walked. Poor Padme was dragged by Anakin! "Isn't he great?" Anakin questioned us as he pulled a blanked off of a hal-finished droid with a flourish. He waited for an approving smile from Padme, then continued. "he's a protocol droid to help Mom. Watch!" Then he pressed the droid's activation button.   
  
The droid sat up and exclaimed, "Oh my! Where is everybody?" I looked at the droid closely, then motioned to Anakin. He gave a small yelp of realization and picked up the droid's other eye, which was lying on the table. After the eye had been placed in the socket, the droid promptly stood up. "Hello. I am C-3PO. Human cyborg relations. How might I serve you?" I smiled and gave a small round of applause. "He's great Anakin! And to think that he was just a pile of bolts when I last saw him!" I said happily. The droid started at that. "He's perfect Anakin!" Padme said, much to Anakin's satisfaction. "Oh, perfect!" The droid murmured happily.   
  
At dinner we got into a discussion about slave transmitters and slavery. Anakin was eager to point out the factors of slave transmitters and what happened when a slave tried to escape. "And they blow you up! BOOM!" Anakin yelled, banging his hand on the table and accidentally hitting Jar Jar on the hand. "How wude!" The creature said with an offended tone of voice. "I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy." Padme said, a sad and concerned look spread across her features. "There are Republic anti-slavery laws," She started. "The Republic doesn't exist out here." Shmi interrupted.  
  
I glanced at Shmi. Her face was pinched and pale. I then remembered the way she felt about being a slave. She hated slavery and hated hearing about how people tried to keep slavery from happening. She hated this because she knew that it was impossible for slavery to be banished everywhere, including Tatooine. "Has anyone ever seen a podrace?" Anakin asked. "I knew that Anaking was wisely trying to get off that touchy subject by introducing one that he loved.  
  
Padme shook her head in the negative, but Qui-Gon nodded. "They have podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." He said taking a grape. All of a sudden, everyone jumped as Jar Jar grabbed a piece of fruit with his long tongue and swallowed it whole. The creature gulped as Qui-Gon glared at him. "Scuse me." He muttered. "I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin broke in again. He was boasting I knew, but it was worth boasting about. Out of 20 or so alien racers, Anakin was the only human.   
  
"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race pods." Qui-Gon remarked. As Jar Jar's tongue shot out again, Qui-Gon caught it between two fingers effortlessly. "Don't do that again." He said with a glare. Jar Jar muttered a few words as Qui-Gon released his tongue. Anakin slowly raised his head to look at Qui-Gon. "You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?" Silence reigned in the room as the seconds ticked by. Qui-Gon raised his head to look at Anakin. "What makes you think that?" He asked, taking the touchy subject with ease. I was surprised. Most people would be angry at having their secret revealed by a mere boy, but then again, Qui-Gon was a Jedi.   
  
"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi's carry that kind of weapon." Anakin said somewhat incriminatingly. Still with a small smile on his face, Qui-Gon remarked cooly, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and took it from him." I then began to think of my brother, who had taught me the biggest secret that I have never told any master or friend, save Anakin. I began to finger my weapon that hung from my belt on my waist, the weapon I had taken from my dead brother. "No way! No one can kill a Jedi!" Anakin said firmly. A sad smile flitted across Qui-Gon's lips. "I wish that were so." He said regretfully. I dropped my head, thinking the exact same thing. Strange how Jedi almost always say one's thoughts. The conversation then began to deteriorate, and run along the lines of Anakin racing his pod and winning parts for Qui-Gon's broken ship at the upcoming Bunta race. After much protest from Shmi and insistance from Anakin, she finally consented to let him race for Qui-Gon.  
  
Place: Watto's Shop   
  
The next morning, all of us proceeded to Watto's Junk Shop to try to get Watto to let Ani race. I waited outside with Padme and Jar Jar, while Qui-Gon went inside to talk with Watto, Ani's master. I sat in the hot sun, closing my eyes and letting the burning sun flow upon my skin. "Do you like being a slave?" I was startled by Padme's voice and I opened my eyes quickly and gazed at her. "I suppose so. As long as the masters are kind. I really have no choice." I said with a shrug. "Were you a slave from birth?" She asked softly, her brown eyes sympathetic. That was a tender question to me, surrounding things that were my secret. "No, I wasn't. I was five years old when I became a slave." I said sadly.  
  
"Five years old!" Padme exclaimed. I could tell that she was absolutely horrified at the idea. She must have come from a peaceful nation, where there are no slaves, or at least not many. She must have, due to her mentioning the Republic last night at dinner. The Republic was against slavery.  
  
I didn't have time to answer her exclamation because Qui-Gon, Artoo and Anakin walked out. "Well?" I asked, crossing my fingers. "Let's go home and work on the Pod!" Ani cried out happily, his face all smiles. Qui-Gon then explained that he had bargained with Watto that if Anakin won, we kept the winnings save for the cost of the parts we needed. But if we lost, Watto would keep our ship. I thought that it sounded risky, but everyone else was positive things would turn out right. But only Ani and I knew that he had never won a race.  
  
  
Place: The Skywalker home, dusk.  
  
We worked hard on the Pod all day. Putting on finishing touches of paint, making sure the engines were working properly and that it's wires were in the right positions. But it worked! It actually worke! I was so happy for Anakin. It seemed as though all of his dreams were coming true. After dinner, I looked out on the balcony where Qui-Gon was sitting. He was speaking to someone in a comm-link. Someone he called Obi-Wan. Another Jedi? A shiver went through me and I had a vision. One of my first. A young man sitting inside a gleaming ship, speaking in a comm-link, wearing the marks of a Jedi Padawan learner. As soon as the vision came, it ended and I heard Qui-Gon tell the person that they were running out of time.   
  
Then Qui-Gon caught sight of me standing in the doorway. He smiled and beckoned me to his side. I obeyed and sat down by him. "It's late. We have a big day tomorrow." He said with a gentle smile. I wasn't sure what I was doing, what I should say. I was so curious about who he was, who the other person was that I abruptly obeyed my feelings. "Is there another Jedi here?" Qui-Gon merely looked at me, then turned away. "Yes." He said softly. "Is he your apprentice?" I asked again, feeling bold. "Yes." I was quite surprised that he was even answering my questions. Most masters would have slapped me for such impertinent questions.  
  
"Elaina, I saw what you did in the marketplace." A chill ran through me as I realized the meaning of Qui-Gon's words. He had seen me! He had seen what I had done. He gazed at me with his clear blue eyes. "Where did you learn to use the Force?" He asked gently. I was about to give an excuse when something struck my inner self. Something evil. I froze, then jumped up, wielding my lightsaber hidden in my cloak. The purple sword struck metal as I wielded it, standing between the evil and my master. When the thing I had hit fell to the ground, I deactivated my brother's lightsaber, panting. I turned to face my master, who stared at me in disbelief.  
  
He stood up and walked slowly to the falled object, examining it. "It was a probe droid." He said softly. I couldn't meet his gaze. I felt as though I had betrayed him by witholding this critical information from him. "How?" He asked. "Master Qui-Gon, I must ask your permission for me not to tell you where I learned the Jed arts. For the time being." I added. I expected him to be like the other masters and make me tell him. But all he said was, "Very well. I will wait till you are ready. I will not push you Elaina." Then he placed his large hand gently on my face for a moment, then he walked inside the house and said no more. Afterwards, I sat outside contemplating what had just happened. Then I too followed my master's footsteps.  
  
  
  



	4. Entry 3

Place: Podracing Arena.  
  
Today was the big race. I have never heard so many people saying constantly that Sebulba will win for a long time. But, I have a feeling that it won't be that disgusting, cheater of a Dug who wins. Instead, a boy with a heart of gold and hair to match. Qui-Gon had gone ahead of us to make sure that everything was in order with the Pod. When the rest of us came to the arena, we saw Qui-Gon in a heated conversation with Watto.  
  
Watto looked disgusted as he huffed past us, but took the time to hiss to us in Huttese, "You better stop your friend's betting, or I'll end up owning him too!" Foolish Dug. It didn't surprise me that Qui-Gon had done some betting. Eventually, even strangers come to Tatooine and are seduced by the constant betting. Plus, I had learned not to underestimate my Master. "What did he mean by that?" Anikan asked as he slid to the dirt floor. Qui-Gon merely smiled and evaded the question, helping Shmi.   
  
Ani and Qui-Gon got the Podracer reader to be pulled onto the track as Shmi, Padme, and myself waited on the elevator lift for Qui-Gon. We watched as Qui-Gon gently lifted Ani into the Pod and whispered a few encouraging words to him. Then he ran towards the lift and climbed in. "Is he nervous?" Shmi asked worriedly. Qui-Gon smiled and touched her reassuringly. "He's fine." Then to my surprise, Padme turned to Qui-Gon and her brown eyes were like fire.  
  
"You Jedi are far to reckless. The Queen would," She was interrupted by Qui-Gon. "The Queen trusts my judgment handmaiden. You should too." He said, his gaze speaking volumes. Padme merely glared and stepped away from him into the lift. "You assume too much." Shmi watched the two of them with suspicious eyes. What were they talking about? There were no queens on Tatooine. There are only Hutts. There must be a queen on that ship that I saw. That gleaming ship, holds a queen? It seemed impossible to me. Obviously my master's being here is more complicated than I had once thought.  
  
We finally reached the top of the elevator lift and I peered over the edge, just as the flags representing the cities and planets were carried across the arena. Then Jabba rang the racing gong for the beginning of the race. The pods raced out of the ring, save Ani and another racer, Ben Quadranaros I belive. He never could keep his Pod in good repair. Serves him right! But Ani! He was still stuck in the arena. He is too good to be making mistakes now! Especially with so much at stake!  
  
But finally he took off and he sped out of the ring. Shmi turned on her visual screen and Ani's bright blonde hair came in sight. She sighed nervously as we all peered over her shoulder to watch. For the next twelve minutes, we were in agony as we watched Ani's pod take terrible beatings from Sebulba and avoid flying metal and flames. In the last circuit things got tight as Anakin and Sebulba pushed beside each other, each pressing for an advantage.   
  
Sebulba's tow wires became attached to Ani's pod and the two were stuck together. If they didn't get off of each other, there was a sure chance of one of the pods blowing to pieces out in the arena. Sebulba tried to force Ani away time after time, finally coming to realize this. But Ani slipped away, making Sebulba fly out of control and into the dusty sands.   
  
Anakin had won! The first human to ever win a Podrace! He actually won! I quickly pressed the button of the lift to take us down. Finally it reached the bottom, but not after Qui-Gon chiding me to be patient. Patient? Ha! I couldn't be patient now! We ran to congratulate him. His face was dirty, save for the spots over his eyes where his goggles had been, but he was all smiles. "I won Elaina! I WON!" He whispered as I held him close to me. As I held him in a fierce embrace, I sensed nothing but happiness emanating from his entire being.   
  
  
Place: Outskirts of Mos Espa  
  
I am leaving Tatooine. Possibly forever. It seems strange because I had always dreamed of getting away from this place. But now I am, and I am frightened. I'm, I'm not sure I want to go. But I will! I will! I won't stay stuck here alone! No, I'm going to get away from here and become my dream. I'll be a Jedi. Somehow, someway.  
  
Qui-Gon is waiting for me outside. He is waiting for me to say goodbye to Ani. Ani, my childhood friend and confidant. I will miss him. As we hugged each other, he whispered. "Do you think I'll ever see you again Elaina?" I held him tighter. "I believe we will meet again Ani. I do. We are such good friends that our paths must cross again." He let go of me with a smile, then pulled my face closer to his. "Remember your dream to be a Jedi?" I nodded. "Don't give up. I think you will be a Jedi someday. And free too!" He said hopefully. "I hope so too Ani. I'll miss you." Anakin smiled and stepped back as I shouldered my bag and walked out of the hut.  
  
I saddled the Eopi and sat on it's bumpy back behind Qui-Gon. Padme and Jar Jar took another and rode behind us. Both of the eopies pulled the much strived after parts for Qui-Gon's ship. As I looked behind me at Padme, I noticed something that I have suspected all along. She is sad, yet joyous at the same time. She is burdened by something great I can tell. I wonder what this journey will bring me. Will I meet this supposed Queen? Will I meet Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon's apprentice?  
  
Suddenly the eopies stop with a rush of sand and grit. I squinted in the sun and gazed upon the most beautiful ship I had ever seen. It was the most awesome thing I had ever seen. Silver streaked and gleaming, it looked like a huge fish on the desert sands. Then I looked behind Qui-Gon's back and saw someone who caught my eye. It was a young man, in Jedi robes, walking quickly towards Qui-Gon. He was rather short with brown hair, and I couldn't see the color of his eyes. Then suddenly, I knew who he was. Obi-Wan.  
  
"Why do I sense that we've picked up another pathetic lifeform?" He asked Qui-Gon cynically. Qui-Gon eyed him reprimandingly. "It's the boy who is responsible for getting us these parts." Obi-Wan merely smiled. "I have a helper for your Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon turned to me and motioned for me to jump down. I did so and found myself face to face with the Padawan. I could see surprise glinting in his eyes as I looked at him expectantly. I could see the look in his eyes that said, 'Not again.' Qui-Gon sighed. "She is an able mechanic and will help you get the parts installed. I'll be back." Qui-Gon turned the eopie and rode off towards Mos Espa, most likely to return the eopies. I turned back towards Obi-Wan. The apprentice looked as though he didn't know where to start, so I talked first. "I'm Elaina Solo, your master's slave." Surprise registered in Obi-Wan's face. "I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi." He stuttered. "I know." I replied quickly, then wishing I hadn't. The Padawan was now even more confused and I stopped him as he started to protest. "I just know."   
  
There was silence for a moment more before Obi-Wan spoke again. "How did Qui-Gon end up with you?" He asked curiously. "He saved my life Master Obi-Wan." I replied politely. The Jedi smiled and appeared embarrased. Now it was my turn to be confused. Had I said something wrong? "Qui-Gon is your master, not me. I'm just Obi-Wan." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as I registered the young man's words. I wasn't used to calling people by their first names. It was foreign to me. Slaves NEVER call people by their first names, unless they are your friends. So, I assume that this boy will be my friend. So I decided that the best thing to do was to respect his wishes.   
  
"Allright Obi-Wan." I said speaking the name like a foreign word. Obi-Wan smiled and began to walk towards the ship. "Let's get the hyperdrive installed then. I'll show you." We didn't talk much as we made our way into the ship. And we hardly talked at all when we were installing the hyperdrive, save for the call for a hydrospanner or some other tool. But other than that, there was no sound. I decided to take advantage of the quietness and observe my companion closer.  
  
He had brown hair, shorter than Qui-Gon's. Part of it was drawn into a small pony tail and the other part was worn in a long braid that fell down his broad shoulder. As I had seen before, he wasn't as tall as Qui-Gon either, but every bit as muscular. When he lifts his face to ask for a tool, I notice the color of his eyes. They are blue. A blue that twists colors at times at the change of moods. Right now the blue is as bright and clear as the ocean seas of Aquilaris. I have never seen the ocean, but have only seen pictures. If I were to see it now, I would still say that is the color. As he moves I can hear his lightsaber, softly clinking up against the metal of his belt, which lies hidden beneath his dark brown Jedi cloak. He reminds me of my brother.   
  
  
  
  



	5. Entry 4

  
When Obi-Wan and I were finished installing the hyperdrive, I decided to explore the marvelous ship. Obi-Wan made no objection and instead waved me off. I gladly took advantage of it and walked around the carpeted halls, running my fingers across the cool glass of the ship's windows. As a passed one of the windows, I stopped and squinted in the sun. There were two figures running across the desert terrain. I looked harder. It was Qui-Gon and Anakin! But why, I didn't have time to think, for just as I did, a third figure made its way into my vision. It was coming very fast toward Anakin on a speeder. He barely missed Ani as he approached and jumped off to fight furiously with Qui-Gon, who had already brought out his lightsaber.  
  
As I watched the figure fighting with my master, my breath caught in my throat. I knew that figure. I knew that face. But the face I had known had not been colored with the battle colors of red and black. It had been tanned, smooth, with the rough beginnings of a brown beard. Those eyes, whose color I could tell even from this distance, had not been orange, but a brilliant, kind, blue. My eyes. That person, that man, I knew him. I had to help Anakin and Qui-Gon. I had to because I knew what would happen if Qui-Gon wasn't strong enough.   
  
I ran back to the room where Obi-Wan was and I burst in panting. "Qui-Gon and Anakin are being chased by a man in a dark cloak!" I gasped. That face, that man, had brought back memories, a second vision. A painful vision. A vision of a very young man receiving those tattoos of black and red, of the reception of the double bladed red lightsaber, tossing away the old lightsaber with it's bright blue hue. Taking the lightsaber and destroying his first victim. I shuddered as the vision ended and I turned to Obi-Wan.  
  
His blue eyes were blazing and they flashed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me up to the cockpit. When we reached it, I noticed Padme standing there in the shadows, her brown eyes dark with worry. I managed a quick smile then directed my attention towards the others. "Over there, fly low." Obi-Wan directed the pilot, who nodded and carried out the orders. Just then, Anakin ran in, all out of breath. I ran to him, my heart rejoicing that he wasn't out there with HIM. "I knew I'd see you again. But I didn't think it would be this soon." He said, grinning. I returned his smile, then fixed my attention on the men.  
  
As the ship floated by the duelers, the captain lowered the drawbridge. I saw Qui-Gon look up, then jump upon it, leaving the man below in the swirling dust. As Obi-Wan and Anakin made their way to the loading bay, I watched the man below. He watched us go away, clicking his lightsaber off in disbelief. I focused my attention on him to understand his thoughts. Anger, frustration, fury, and exasperation. I felt them. And I felt him and somehow, I think he felt me. He cocked his head with a curious expression and I turned away, following my friends to the loading bay.   
  
When I reached the bay, I saw Qui-Gon lying on the floor panting hard, Anakin and Obi-Wan close by. "Are you all right?" Ani was asking Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nodded, trying to catch his breath. I knelt down beside them, and Qui-Gon's blue eyes smiled. "What was it?" Obi-Was asked, just as concerned as Anakin. "I don't know. But my guess is that he was after the queen." He said, having finally caught his breath. Anakin's forehead furrowed. "What are we gonna do?" Qui-Gon took a fairly large breath and looked at him with a humorous glance. "We shall be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan held out his roughened hand to the little boy and he grasped it energetically. "You're a Jedi too?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Pleased to meet you." He said, shaking the Jedi's hand fiercely. The two Jedi smiled.  
  
As the two began to talk, I stood uneasily and walked towards the door. I had to think. I had to try to sort out the feelings flying through my head. What was it that Taran always said? Relax, feel the force flowing through your body like the air. In, Out. In, Out. I sat down on one of the bright red couches and began to think back over the episode. Of the man and of his cocked head as he watched the ship leave. He did feel me. I know it. He did. I wished I had never seen him, never tried to touch his feelings. He brought back my past. He WAS my past. He was the past I wished I could forget. Something inside me told me to confide in Qui-Gon. But I didn't know if I should. It was something that I had never told. Ever.  
  
Suddenly I looked up and saw the two Jedi standing in the doorway. Qui-Gon quickly crossed the room, a concerned look on his face. "Is there something wrong Elaina?" He asked, placing a large hand on my clasped ones. I took a deep breath, looked into my master's eyes, then at Obi-Wan's. "Master, I am now willing to tell you about what happened in the market place. Or rather how I did what I did in the market place. My past." I said uneasily. The Jedi stood and sat down in on of the chairs next to me. Obi-Wan looked at me uncomfortably. "Do you wish me to leave?" I looked up at him. "No, you may stay. I'd, I'd, rather you stay." He nodded and sat down beside Qui-Gon. I took a deep breath and began.  
  
"When I was quite young, I had a normal family. Loving parents, and a caring older brother. My father was a Jedi knight and left often, but he came home as often as he could, training my brother as he came and went, often taking him with him on some occasions. He gradually began to change somehow. He would ignore us, and go away more often than he usually did, leaving my brother at home. But then, suddenly, when I was three years old, my father left and didn't return. My brother was very close to becoming a Jedi and somehow he sensed something strange and evil about my father's disappearence. When we asked our mother, she refused to speak. Just looked at us with her sorrowful blue eyes and wouldn't say anything." I sighed.  
  
"She was very much opposed to my brother teaching me Jedi arts. But he didn't listen, he just kept it going, so our line of Jedi could continue. He taught me to feel the force, harness it, and use a lightsaber. Not long after my fourth birthday, Jabba's slavers came on our property and demanded that we were to be enslaved. They refused to tell us who gave the orders, but I knew that it was not Jabba, otherwise they would have said so. They had myself and my mother enslaved, but not my brother, for he insisted that he was already in an apprenticeship. But he didn't say what KIND of apprenticeship." I smiled.  
  
"So, we lived the lives of slaves, my mother helping me in Master Banoba's shop when she could, my brother teaching me Jedi arts when he could. He kept this up till I was five years old, when everything changed. I ran outside one morning to call my brother and ask him to teach me more before I had to work. I couldn't find him anywhere in the house, so I went outside to look in the yard. I wished I hadn't. I saw the glow of two lightsabers clashing in the soft morning light. One purple and one red. Suddenly, the purple one went out. I screamed and ran in that direction." I sighed and suddenly felt Qui-Gon's hand on mine.  
  
"I ran to him, but I was too late. He was dead, his attacker gone. I knelt down and picked up his lightsaber, vowing that someday I would not only become a Jedi, but would avenge my brother's death. It was then that I looked up and saw him. My brother's killer. He was dressed in a black robe and it was covering his red and black face. But his eyes. His eyes were blue, but they were slowly being taken over by an orange color. Those queer eyes bored holes into me where I stood. Then he smiled. Not a happy smile, but an evil smile, a smile that told me that he would be back for me. Then he left. I knew who he was, not only your attacker, but," I couldn't finish. The lump in my throat had become huge.  
  
"So I have been a slave ever since my brother's death, and I won't stop until I have become a Jedi like my father and brother." I finished boldly. I looked up at Qui-Gon. He was looking at me, no, looking through me. Looking into my heart, feeling the pain I had suffered for over twelve years. Feeling the pain I had suffered to at last release my secret. Obi-Wan sat in silence, hands clasped, blue eyes looking at the floor. Qui-Gon's eyes glistened as he spoke. "Well Elaina. I see that you do have the ability to use the force in a very powerful way. And, I promise you, that I will try as hard as I can to free you and help you become a Jedi." I could have hugged him, but I didn't. It isn't proper for a slave to do.  
  
  



	6. Entry 5

"Perhaps at our destination, you may see more Jedi." Qui-Gon said as he rose, his eyes twinkling. "What is our destination Master, if I may ask?" I asked curiously. Qui-Gon grinned broadly. "Corusant." Memories flashed through my brain as the word rang out. Memories of my father telling me all about the huge city, with it's skyscrapers and air cars that extended for miles on end. "Corusant!" I practically yelled. I couldn't believe that I, Elaina Solo, a slave, was going to go to one of the biggest and most active worlds in the galaxy! And it was the home of the Jedi Temple! It seemed to good to be true. "Corusant." I whispered again, almost devoutly. "Yes Corusant." Qui-Gon said, still smiling. "And you best get some sleep before we reach it." He said, his voice echoing a tinge of laughter. Then he placed his rough hand on my face, gazing into my eyes with something that echoed sympathy. He shook his head and walked out.  
  
I sat in silence for a moment before I looked at around the room. Obi-Wan was still seated at the couch, but his somber disposition had changed to a look of mirth. "What?" I asked, eyeing the immanent smile on his smooth face. "Well," He started, then stopped. Then he surprised me by breaking out into laughter. "What?" I repeated, confused. "You should've seen your face! Your eyes!" He laughed. "They were as wide as saucers! You went plain..........BUGEYED!" He laughed, almost falling over on the couch. I looked at him indignantly. "Well you would be surprised too if you had been a slave on a stupid dustball of a planet that you had never left your whole life!" I said angrily. That stopped him, but only for a moment, when his mirth surfaced again at one look of my serious face. I sighed, took a couch pillow and hit him across the head as I walked away from him, his merry laughter echoing in the halls behind me.  
  
  
Place: Corusant.  
  
We reached Corusant today. I was able to make my way into the cockpit with Anakin and the captain to get a better look at this amazing world. When I was leaving my room, I noticed Obi-Wan standing in the hallway. I ignored him, walking past him, but I stopped in the cockpit as I noticed he was following me. I ignored him once more, still angry with him at his laughing at me. I looked out over the city world, at the monumental towers and buildings, tall monoliths basking in the early morning sun. Obi-Wan was at my elbow at this point and when I turned to him with an exasperated sigh, he smiled broadly. "What are you doing?" I asked. His smile became wider. "I just wanted to see what your face looked like when you actually got to SEE Corusant." I glared at him. Then he began to pretend like he was going to burst out laughing. He finally got me to crack a smile with all his strange faces, which was obviously what he wanted. Finally satisfied, he went to find Qui-Gon.  
  
As we walked off the landing platform and onto the floating docking bay to meet the Chancellor, I wondered what I should do, where I should go. Qui-Gon had his own personal business to attend to, as did the Queen. As I pondered this, I noticed the Chancellor and another man walking swiftly towards us. This man was tall and imposing, with a superior air and wore dark blue robes of office. I assumed that this was the Senator Palpatine that Padme had spoke of. She had told me but a few hours before, with a hopeful gleam in her brown eyes, that the Queen would meet with him here and discuss the plight of Naboo, the Queen's homeworld.  
  
She explained what was happening there too. The Trade Federation had illegally taken over the planet of Naboo's trading system, cutting off all their communications in the process. They then landed their droid army upon the planet and took over the capital city of Thede. Almost everyone in the city was taken to prison camps, with the exception of the Queen, Amidala. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had rescued the Queen, Padme and her other handmaidens and a few soldiers, hijacking the Queen's personal ship. No wonder at first I had sensed that there was more to Qui-Gon than meets the eye!   
  
I suppose that I should tell about the Queen. True, I have only seen her once, but she is a very memorable person. Padme tells me that she is just fourteen, but she seems so much older. Her short stature is made taller by her exotic wardrobe, her young face disguised as an old one through her pale makeup. Her face is painted all white, two dots of red sit on her youthful cheeks, and a slash of red crosses her bottom lip. Padme tells me that these are symbols of the past of Naboo. The Queen's eyes are a deep brown, but they seem to do more than just see. They speak. When Qui-Gon spoke to her when he returned, her eyes seemed to say, 'Help me. Help my people, my world'.   
  
As the two men drew nearer to us, I realized that I didn't like Senator Palpatine. I know, it is hard to know someone on a first glance, but I do have Jedi feelings and that helps. I don't know why I feel the way I do, but when I see him, I want to run and hide. I fear that he will hurt me. He seems so false behind that coy smile. He seems too sure of himself, but perhaps he has a right to be. Perhaps it is the long journey that makes me feel this way. It must be. I must not be thinking in my right mind.  
  
The Queen spoke with the Senator and the Chancellor for a few moments before she walked off with the Senator. She motioned to her handmaidens and Anakin. Jar Jar followed behind not far behind him, his ears flip flopping as he tried to catch up. I looked around frantically, not knowing where to go. But then my eyes caught Qui-Gon's. He nodded in the direction of the departing handmaidens. I nodded back to him gratefully and ran after them.  
  
Place: Corusant, Building of the Senators.  
  
Ani and I have been waiting outside Senator Palpatine's door for a very long time. Almost two hours it seems. He and the Queen had entered it talking intently and from the looks of things in the room, they were still talking intently. During this time, Ani and I caught up with each other on our adventures and reminisced. Jar Jar merely paced back and forth, a daft look on his reptilian face. Occasionally he would stop his pacing to listen in on our conversation, but then he would return to pacing again. "And then, Padme said that I was a funny boy. But I'm sure she means that in a GOOD way. Don't you think so Elaina?" Anakin asked, finishing his recounting of the first time he had met Padme.   
  
I smiled and nodded. "Certainly. Why?" Anakin blushed. "Well, nothing. Just wanted to make sure you know. That you thought the same." I looked at my friend curiously. "Anakin, do you like Padme?" Anakin's face turned bright red. "Of course! She's a very nice girl." He faltered. "But you like her more than a friend would?" I pressed. He brought his face up and grimaced. "Yes. I think, I love her." I smiled and patted his shoulder. "Is that a bad thing?" Anakin shook his head. "Oh no. It's just that, it's such a new feeling. It's altogether new to me and I don't know how to respond. You know? It's alltogether different from the love I feel for Mom. Have you ever been in love Elaina?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't think I ever will either." Anakin laughed. "Yes you will! You'll get married and be a Jedi Knight and have two children!" Suddenly, Anakin's face darkened in confusion. "I don't know where that came from 'Laina." He said, his face furrowed in confusion.  
  
Before I had the chance to answer him, Amidala and her handmaidens emerged from the office. I looked for Padme to follow, but she was not among the handmaidens. When I looked down at Anakin, I noticed that he was looking for Padme as well. He pulled the sleeve of one of the other handmaidens, Rabe I think her name was. I keep getting them confused. "Where is the Queen going?" He asked in a whisper. She smiled and bent down to speak to him. "The Queen is going to her quarters to prepare to bring her case to the Senate." Then she straightened and began to walk briskly away as she saw the other handmaidens turn the corner.   
  
Ani and I looked at each other, unsure of what to do. But we were saved the wondering as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan rounded the corner. "Come on Anakin. I've arranged for the Jedi Council to have a hearing with you." Anakin's face lit up like the sun. "Really? All right!" He shouted loudly, jumping into the air. "Easy! You're not a Jedi yet." Obi-Wan said with a smile. I could tell that Anakin didn't even care. Just being able to see the Council was enough to satisfy him, for now.  
  



	7. Entry 6

Place: Corusant, Jedi Training Facility  
  
  
Me, Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan waited outside the door to the Jedi Council room for Anakin. It had been a long time. It would have been a boring time had Obi-Wan not suggested that we go to the Training room to see how I handled my lightsaber. We walked inside the darkened room and I cringed. I've always hated the dark. It frightens me. I cringed, much to my disappointment. I had hoped to show Obi-Wan that I was not just a frightened slave girl. But he didn't do anything, just placed his large hand over mine and waved his other. I felt the Force emanate from him and bulbs of light flashed on all around the room. I looked up at the multi-colored lights in awe. They looked almost like a rainbow, it was so beautiful.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at my enraptured face with I think was pleasure, then he picked up two training sabers off the wall. I grabbed it and flipped on the switch, remembering the old training saber that my brother had made me use. The vibrant blue blade came to life in my hands and I decided to test it. I twirled it deftly along my fingers and then moved into attack position. Inwardly, a little voice said, "What do you think you're doing Elaina? Going up against a Jedi Knight? You'll be dead!" But I held my ground. Obi-Wan grinned and flipped on his switch, apparently thinking the same as me. I twirled the saber along my fingers and our sabers crashed together in a crash of sparks.  
  
Sparks flying every which way, Obi-Wan attempted to knock me down, taking advantage of the distraction. I reached out with the Force to sense his position and blocked the blow accurately. I breathed a sigh of relief. This went on for about a half hour, the crazy sparring and blocking. When we switched off our sabers, panting, white sparks filled the room and settled on the metal floor with a sizzle. We were both panting and sweat was running down our faces. We had both pressed frantically for advantages, but to no avail. Neither of us had won the match. Obi-Wan's eyes glowed with respect and admiration. "Elaina, did your brother teach you all of those moves?" I nodded, wiping some stray sweat off my forehead, unable to speak. "Well, would you like to learn a few more techniques? I mean yours are fine! But just so you know a few more." He stuttered.   
  
That surprised me. He was a Jedi and here he was faltering like a schoolboy.  
I smiled and stood. "I'd like that. I'm always looking for a chance to expand my moves." I said generously. A look of relief came across Obi-Wan's face and he stood, showing me a new position. We spent another hour and a half in the training room. For the first hour, Obi-Wan taught me new moves. As his strong hands positioned mine on the handle of the lightsaber, he seemed pleased that I was so quick to learn. The next half hour the two of us watched the other students perform their exercises. Obi-Wan watched the young students with a look of remembrence. I watched them in fierce concentration, making sure to remember their good form and to apply that to my performance. Obi-Wan looked over at me, and our eyes met. He smiled, but wouldn't elaborate on his thoughts. I tried to reach into them, but he turned to me with a smile. He had blocked them off from me.  
  
We finally walked back to the door and saw Qui-Gon standing and talking with an alien in Jedi robes. Qui-Gon motioned to us and we quickly approached him. Obi-Wan walked into the room, but Qui-Gon stopped as I grabbed his hand. "Master, please, may I come in with you?" I asked, pleading with him inwardly. He gazed at me for a moment, then sighed. "Very well. But you must wait by the door for us." He said with resolution. We walked into a large, circular room, it's floor made of exquisite marble. The walls were not walls at all, but windows looking out onto Corusant.   
  
All of the red plush chairs were occupied by various Jedi Masters. I gazed upon them, looking for a certain one. Yoda. My brother had told me that he was one of the greatest Jedi Masters living, despite his size, and he was held in high esteem by the Senate and the other Jedi Masters. Unfortunately I didn't know what he looked like. There were so many creatures from different worlds that I didn't know which was which. But Obi-Wan had told me a little about him. "Basically he's the shortest of the Masters." Obi-Wan said with a chuckle. "How will I know him from THAT description?" I had asked him. "You'll know by the queer way he talks." He had said. He wouldn't say any more, so I had to figure it out myself. I decided to let Qui-Gon do the job for me. He, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stood in the center of the room, in front of the Jedi Council for all to see.  
  
Then one of the masters, one with a long fuzzed head, spoke. "The Force is strong with him." Though he didn't show it, I could tell that Qui-Gon was impressed, triumphant. "He is to be trained then?" He asked, his pleasure showing in his eyes. Then a dark skinned master with almost cold dark eyes spoke. "No. He will not be trained." He said solemnly. I looked at Qui-Gon in shock. His blue eyes were wide and he worked his lips angrily as he put his hands on his hips in defiance. "No?" He asked coldly. The dark skinned man nodded. "He is too old." This blew me away. Anakin? Too old? It was insane! He couldn't be refused because he was too old! Could he? Then, what would become of me? I remembered something my brother once said, "Not everyone will be a Jedi."  
  
I looked at Ani sympathetically. All the bravado from that afternoon had abandoned him, leaving him alone, crushed, and emotionally drained. I could sense it. I looked at Obi-Wan to see his reaction. He stood there silently, but the look on his face infuriated me. It said, "I told you so." I clenched my fists. Just then Qui-Gon stepped forward, recovering from his shock. "I will train him then. I take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan Learner." He said, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. A glimmer of hope came into Anakin's big blue eyes. I looked at Obi-Wan. He was staring at Qui-Gon, his mouth slightly open, his eyes betraying his thoughts. He didn't have to hide them from me this time. They whispered to my soul, "You betrayed me for him? You betrayed me."   
  
"An apprentice you have Qui-Gon. Impossible to take on a second." A quiet voice remarked from the front of the room. I looked at the speaker. He was a small pale green creature, with large ears, but a wisened and wrinkled face. I knew then that this was Yoda. I sensed it. "Then Obi-Wan can teach him." Qui-Gon insisted. On instinct, Obi-Wan stepped forward, but his heart was not in the step. "There is little more he can learn from me. He is headstrong and has much to learn of the living Force but he is capable." Qui-Gon said in a wheedling tone. "I AM ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan insisted. Yoda looked at them in thought. "We will decide who is ready."   
  
The dark-skinnned man seemed ready to speak but, I am almost ashamed to say this, but I spoke first. Yes, I did. "Master Yoda, may I speak with you?" Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Ani and the whole Jedi Council turned to look at me. "What is your name?" Yoda's soothing voice entered into the frightened corner of my brain like a smooth wave on the seashore. "My name is Elaina Solo, Master Yoda." I said, managing a small bow. He nodded and waved his hand, gesturing to the middle of the room. I stood beside Obi-Wan and took a deep breath. "Elaina Solo, something to say have you?" I nodded, took another breath and began to speak bravely. "Master Yoda, I think you should allow Obi-Wan to be Anakin's master."   
  
A general murmur erupted around the room, but Yoda silenced them with a wave of his hand. "Why do you think this?" He asked. I spoke again, but most of the fear had left me, and now I relished speaking in the Jedi Master's presence. "Because Master, I have seen how the Force flows through him and how well he uses his instincts. He trusts the Force and lets it decide his course of action. I believe that he would be a wonderful teacher. Qui-Gon taught him well." I looked to Obi-Wan. A glimmer of thanks passed through his blue eyes, but nothing more. Yoda merely nodded as the dark-skinned man again began to speak. "Now is not the time for this." He said reprimandingly. "The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is going back to Naboo, which will put pressure on the Federation." He said, concerned. "And draw out the Queen's attacker." The Master who had spoken first remarked.   
  
"Go with the Queen to Naboo." Qui-Gon nodded in obvious reluctance. "This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." The dark-skinned man insisted, almost pleaded. "May the Force be with you." Yoda said quietly. All of us bowed to Yoda and the Masters and silently walked out. When we were in the hallway, I gently placed my hand on Qui-Gon's sleeve. "I'm sorry Master. I'm sorry I disobeyed. but I felt that," I couldn't continue for the shame that I felt. "That you had to say it. I know." Qui-Gon finished. I nodded. "I understand. But you must learn to control your feelings." He said gently, but firmly. I nodded in resolution.   
  
I turned to Anakin. He was speaking to Obi-Wan softly. Obi-Wan's face was set and firm. It seemed that Anakin was apologizing. As he did, Obi-Wan walked away from him in midsentence and sat on one of the chairs in the hallway, ignoring him. Qui-Gon sighed and called Anakin. Anakin gave one more beseeching look at Obi-Wan, then trotted off after Qui-Gon. At that moment, I thought of Obi-Wan, not as a Jedi, but as a selfish, rude child. He looked like one as well, sitting there hunched in that chair. I approached him. "Obi-Wan." He looked up at me with his resentful blue eyes, which made me even angrier. "Obi-Wan Kenobi right now you were acting like a spoiled child who's lost it's favorite toy!" I said angrily.   
  
At that Obi-Wan jumped up. "This wouldn't have happened if Qui-Gon hadn't picked up that boy!" He almost shouted. "What did Ani ever do to you?" I retaliated. We were now in each other's faces, not exactly yelling, but talking loud enough to show our anger. "What did he do? He made Qui-Gon denounce me that's all!" Obi-Wan hissed. "And said that you were worthy to become a Jedi Knight! That's all!" I retaliated. "He," Obi-Wan started again, but I cut him off. "Listen to me Obi-Wan Kenobi. That boy did yo uno wrong. It was Qui-Gon's own decision to help him become a Jedi. You are talking nonsnese and to throw away your relationship with Qui-Gon over some misunderstanding, it's not wise Obi-Wan." He finally looked at me. Most of the sulkiness and frustration had left, but it was still there, still hiding. "Now you know why Qui-Gon got me for free." I said solemnly as I walked away from him down the marble hall.   
  
  
  



	8. Heh-heh, oops.

*Author's Note*: Hey all!! I've been meaning to do this for a LONG time, but just forgot because I never got around to it. As you can see, there's not another chapter here. :-) Thats because I didn't finish it. NO!! NO!! DON'T PANIC!! I completely rewrote this and put more details and more background on Elaina's life and her story that I'm telling here. If you wanna read the WHOLE, COMPLETE, UNEDITED version, go to the story entitled, "A Vision Into the Future". Thats the whole story. OH! And also, I do intend to continue to write these diaries as each movie comes out. So when Episode II: Attack of the Clones comes out............LOOK OUT!! 'LAINA'S BACK!!! I promise. So thats about it. I hope you liked this story and I hope you like the NEW one even more!! Thanx so much for your reviews and support!! You rock!!!

Always yours,

T.H.


End file.
